Shattered
by Twilight's-Mystery
Summary: I've only rated it PG-13 due to the (really..non-exsisting) violence, and alot of swear words..otherwise it's ok..the two abuse scenes are probably the worst..so..well yeah..
1. Introduction

Shattered  
  
Introduction  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own KF: TLC, if I did there'd be a 5th seasons AND movie! hah!...oh.. I own a few misc characters but the chapter titles will mostly be titles from Dean Koontz novels. (as he's my favorite author). You may sue@own risk.  
  
Authors Notes: Ivy, this ones for you. For some bloody reason your prodding (and the "Blackout" episode as well as a commercial) got me thinking, so this is my first fic. It will be a novel lengthed Thriller (if it turns out that way..I'm trying a new angle, I haven't read every single last fic out there (cause I don't read slash, and I haven't had the title lately to get on the net) but I'm pretty sure this is original, atleast..I hope this angle is different..and original *sighs* oh well..I'm a newbie to this so be gentle.  
  
I'll be sticken with a PG rating till the time comes when I need to raise it for violence and maybe a tad bit of language. I'm not one for suggestive themes but I may have to up the rating even more if it hits that level. Maybe a few choice phrases, if people can even catch on to them.  
  
Now, I ask that all who read this review me with feedback! Plus..I think I need a Beta interested in helping me out. Any takers? Mail is Sailor_Sol_14@yahoo.com   
  
Hope you guys enjoy a newbies Thriller fic. This takes place around..what between the episode "Destiny" and anytime within Season 4. Because I've seen almost all (Requiem comes on Wednesday WHOO!) so I know pretty much what happens, it's around the times when Pete has his visions, so sometime just after the Eagleton case.  
  
Oh yeah, it's a sordid peter/pop father/son thing, and if it doesn't look like it yet, it will be. I'm going for a majorly troubled and Paranoid peter thing. I ask that there are no flames, but constructive critism is welcomed.  
  
So..if you're still with me.. read on my brave friends.  
  
PS: Chapter one is on the way as we speak, but I have decided to put up the intro, tease you people (to be mean) and then get chapter 1 up tomorrow..   
  
So I hope you all are happy.   
  
Ivy, thanx again, I hope this is cool, and you guys don't have to worry about waiting weeks for chapters, like a novel these will be somewhat short..not 1-2 page short, but like 4-5 or 6 pages..maybe longer if I get inspired, but you'll a chapter almost every day or every other day. (over easter v.k. you may get 1 or 2 in a day if I'm feeling creative)  
  
So just sit back and relax.  
  
~*~  
  
The scream was distant and brief, the scream of a young woman.  
  
Hazel eyes snapped open as Peter Caine shot up in bed with a start. Another vision..another damned vision, but this one was fading too quickly for him to grasp it. Looking around the room, Peter's eyes adjusted to the darkness that came with the midnight hour. What had woken him up? Was it the dream? or the scream..  
  
Silence reigned for a few fitful minutes longer before impatience and a certain sense of dread filled the young detective forcing him out of bed and out into the hallway.   
  
Making his way tiredly to the kitchen Peter turned on a light and pulled out a soda and walked into the living room to sit down, but he put the can on the table and leaned forward putting his head in his hands trying to concentrate. Only then did he notice how deathly silent it was in the room, and floor general.  
  
Something was definatly wrong, even at midnight the sounds of a radio, stray television or other interesting activities could be heard, but this absense of any noise at all unnerved him more than he would care to admit.  
  
'God pop..wish you were here about now' the stray thought passed through his mind suddenly, disreguarding any childish emotions and fears that arose in him Peter got up and walked around the room. The clock on the VCR showed 12:15 am in bold red numbers that irritated his eyes. He felt as if, any 6th or 7th senses he may have were being blanketed, and he felt light headed again, but he still felt awake. Blinking furiously and running a nervous hand through thick brown hair the now fully alert detective made his way swiftly through the living and to his pitch black room with a sense of urgency, something was going to happen and he wanted to be ready.   
  
Going to his bedside he grabbed his Beretta and turned to leave the room, only then did he realize he wasn't alone.   
  
A flash crossed his eyes as a vision passed through his frenzied thoughts. A woman, eyes wide with fright, a man in all black--a shadow figure in the background, the rush of adrenaline as the gun aimed, trigger pulled.   
  
Peter blinked and suddenly, as if frozen time began to slowly move, his gun went off and he heard a Ssnap, though he didn't know where it came from, but he could have sworn he saw a flash of light in the room. The gun went off in his hands but the young detective would not see if he was on aim. Because suddenly he felt a flash of darkness and the light gathered into one sphere and shot to the shadow in his room.   
  
Suddenly, as if time froze he saw the picture of a girl, black hair, deep emerald green eyes, a pale face falling backwards, the life drained out of her almost instantly.   
  
Soon enough he felt the unnatural muteness of unconsiousness surrounding him, and beckoning him to sleep. Giving in with a little twitch the gun fell to the ground as he tumbled to the ground into a deep sleep.  
  
*****  
  
  
So…what does everybody think? Is it a good first attempt at an intro to my story?  
Anybody feel like helping a girl out?  
  
If so, you see that little box down there?   
  
|  
|   
|   
| Click it. ^_^ mucho's gracias!   
V 


	2. Mr. Murder

Shattered  
  
Mr. Murder  
  
Disclaimer: as well as the introduction said.. I don't own the show..or even the bloody titles *grumbles*  
  
Authors Notes: Hopefully you're going to read this chapter before reviewing, if you don't, don't yell at me for such a short chapter, introductions in books are usually SHORT. It's just to give you a taste of what's going on..anyways, now we get into part of the good stuff. :) I feel evil. Could you tell?  
  
Hope you enjoy this.   
  
~*~  
  
Lorenna Langley drove down the backroads of Highway 98 towards Sloanville. She was on a mission, one that she wouldn't fail on. Anger fueled the fire that had kept her awake for more than 16 hours searching the outskirts of New York for her culprit, and she would find him. 21 people throughout the State had fit the description one witness had said. 'From the back, I get a description from the back and suddenly 21 people turn up..well Mr. Caine, you'd damn well better be there, culprit or not.'   
  
Almost missing her turn the blonde took a sharp left in her silver sedan. Softly cursing she sighed and straightened out her car and shook her head. 3:30 in the morning and she still had 5 and a half hours before she'd make it to her destination. 'Well atleast it's not raining..this I can be thankful for.' She thought to herself with a wry smile as she drove on totally oblivious to the shifting shadows that followed her.  
*****  
Peter Caine walked into the 101st precient 10 minutes early that August morning (8:50 am) and slipped into his desk hopefully unnoticed, besides the fact that he was early, he couldn't find his Beretta, but his holster was where it should be. 'Where the hell could it be, I know I'd never let it out of my sight..' he thought to himself as he got to work on one of his cases that needed closing up, shaking off the light headed feeling he'd had since waking up that morning.   
  
A few of the other detectives shot him strange looks. 'Boy, early to work one day and suddenly you're the center of attention.' He thought wryly and then looked up to catch Jody smirking at him from her desk.  
  
"To what do we owe the pleasure of your early arrival Detective?" came Strenlinch's voice stopping him from mouthing off to his partner.   
  
"I--missed your lovely voice.." he replied sarcastically with a mockingly sweet smile.   
  
"Cute Caine, now here." the older man said slapping a folder on his desk and walking away.   
  
"Thanks chief, I'll always remember you for this."  
  
"Yeah the more the merrier huh?" joked Jody who ducked from his icy glare and went back to work on her own case file.  
  
Looking down at the case file he shook his head and got to work.  
  
But half half an hour later a woman walked in with blonde hair and deep icy blue eyes, sporting a white blouse and a brown dress pants and a black trench coat she stopped short of the bull pen and looked around. When her eyes rested on him they narrowed, almost dangerously.  
  
Kermit walked up next to him and noticed the evil looking blonde walking towards them and smirked. "Whatt'd you do Pete? ditch a date last night? is that why you're here so early? hiding?"  
  
"Nope..but I obviously did something to upset her." he mumbled back just as she reached the desk.  
  
"Detective Caine?" she snapped at him and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Depends, who wants to know?"  
  
"Detective Lorenna Langley of the New York city 87th police department, I need to talk to you, and now." she said and tilted her head.  
  
"Got any ID?"  
  
She glared at him silently then went into her left pocket and pulled out a little wallet. "Here, happy?"  
  
"Did you get your hair cut lately? your hair seems shorter than in the picture.." Peter commented dryly.  
  
Kermit had to supress a chuckle and the amusement was hidden by his shades, so he slunk back. "Well Kid, good luck.." and with that he went back to his office and shut the door.  
  
'Gee thanks.' and with that he looked up to the annoyed Lorenna and supressed a shudder, she looked udderly terrifying, those Crystal blue eyes piercing with anger.   
"Alright, what can I do for you detective?" he asked handing her id back.  
  
"We need to talk, and I mean now, not here, some where private."  
  
"Am I under arrest?" he joked as he got up and grabbed his jacket.  
  
"Not yet you aren't.." she said chillingly and his second attempt at a remark to his partner was cut short when he looked at her.   
*****  
Kwai Chang Caine looked up from his meditation when he felt a sudden rush of dark energy.   
  
The shadows shifted suddenly, as if at disrest, and the room gained a chilly appearance, something was definatly wrong.  
  
The evil he felt was one of immense proportion, he felt darkness, and anger..   
  
It was no where near his home, but it was nearbye. "Peter.." he breathed out and stood up. After exstinguishing the candles and looking around he walked out the door. He had to find his son. And soon.  
  
*****  
The only thing worse for Peter than a 3 hour silent car ride, was a 3 hour silent car ride with a girl who was resonating anger and bitterness. He wasn't sure if it was his Shaolin senses or just the fact that this lady seemed to hate him desperately, but whenever she looked at him he felt like a 14 year old under the scrutiny of an elder.  
  
His few attempts at light conversation were dashed to the ground by the furious rage that was Lorenna Langley and Peter felt this was one of the times he should have called for 'back-up' as this woman was a real live wire.  
  
Soon enough curiousity got the better of him and he asked aloud "Mind my asking what the hell is going on?"  
  
The car slammed to a stop next to a small path on the side of the room and he jerked in his seat and she looked at him, unbuckled her seat belt, turned off the ignition and got out. "Get out of the car." she ordered.  
  
"Boy..ask one question and suddenly I'm getting kicked out of the car, what are you going to make me do, walk home? and what about answering my question? good thing I'm not at school anymore.." he commented and felt rather than saw the moment of annoyed amusement in the blonde and settled slightly.  
  
"Keep running that mouth of yours detective and you will indeed be walking home, right now we're going to take a little jaunt." she retorted.  
  
"What, in those shoes?" he said mumbling and eying the pumps she wore, and at that time she shot him a dark look which he shrugged off.  
  
*****  
The first part of the plan had been set in motion, all that was left to do was wait. Although waiting, was not one of Terri's strong points, but for this, she'd wait long enough.   
  
The shadow's shifted behind her as if unsettled by her presence and she smiled devilishly. "That's right, fate has only one path for you Peter Caine, the path of destruction, and it will be at my hand.." her eyes seemed to glow a deep red in the faint light of the room she was in.   
  
"Soon Peter, very soon, will I get the revenge I so desire, and deserve.."  
  
******  
"So..where exactly are we 'walking' to Ms. Langley?" Peter asked hiding his smile, and pushing away the sinking feeling in his stomache.  
  
"Oh no where special.." she said slowly and then, after another 15 minutes of the soft crunching of leaves and the crackling of sticks they arrived at what looked to be the scene of a murder, or atleast that's what it looked like to Peter's eyes. A cabin of some sorts, looked to be about 20 years old or so, from the way the outside looked, a small table was in back, and a lake could be seen about 80 feet away. About 10 feet away from where they were standing was a 93' Chevy Lumina and blood was spattered against the usually blue siding. Something about this place gave him a chill, and a headache.  
  
"Look familiar?" she asked almost sweetly.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Never been here before?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ever meet a woman named Kathy French?"  
  
"Can't say I have."   
  
"What were you doing at midnight last night?"  
  
"Ordinarily I'd say none of your business, but I was sleeping."  
  
"Have anybody to prove that?"  
  
"You could ask my pop."  
  
A raised eyebrow caused him to elaborate. " My father, Kwai Chang Caine, you know..'Come to Chinatown, ask for Caine--he will help you..' " at her silence he coughed. "he knows almost everything I do, and where I am.." that notion still unnerved him.  
  
"So, if I called your father he'd tell me you were sleeping at Midnight last night."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He doesn't have a phone, can't call him."  
  
"Smart ass."  
  
He smiled at her and she groaned inwardly.   
  
"Is this an interrogation or do you just like to ask a lot of questions?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"So could this be police harrasment?"  
  
"You think so? Call a cop."  
  
"Cute.."  
  
"This yours?" she asked pulling out a silver gun with a white handle.  
  
"My beretta! where the hell did you find it!" he said suddenly.  
  
"Oh..no where, just--about 3 feet away from where a certain 23 year old, black haired, green eyed, pale woman named Kathryn Lydia French was lying in a pool of blood." Lorenna said slowly casting a suspicious glance at him.  
  
"Nope, try again." he said snatching the gun away from her.   
  
"No..this was the gun used in the murder of this woman, and guess what, since it's yours would you happen to know what that means?" she asked as if she'd been talking to a child.  
  
"If you're trying to pin this on me, let me ask you one question."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Don't temp me.." he muttered and she raised an eyebrow. "Why would I get up at midnight, after finally closing a homicide case that took me nearly a month to get anywhere on, and JUST get home 15 minutes earlier, to drive 3 hours south just to shoot some lady randomly. Nevermind the fact that I'm a cop." he said snappily. "Doesn't really seem right does it now."  
  
"No, but then again, Kathryn French isn't just 'some lady'. She was a rather rich woman from Essex England. Came here about 3 months ago, and apparently had somebody who hated her." 'Not to mention she was a good friend of mine..'  
  
"And again i ask, why would I do that, and it's not nice to threaten people." he said offhandendly then regretted it.  
  
"I was not threatening you, did you hear me threaten you?" she asked her icy blue eyes almost staring through him.  
  
'Yes, I'm partially psychic..' "No, but the look you've been giving me through out this whole make-shift interrogation going no where seem to hint at pure hatred." he said matter of factly.  
  
"Well, contrary to popular belief Detective Caine..I don't hate you." she said pointedly and he shrugged and then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are we through here?" he asked suddenly as he put his gun in his holster.  
  
"For now.." she said shortly. "But don't leave town, you're not under arrest for the sole reason that our key witness said she didn't get a proper view of the murderer, if she had gotten a better look, you'd be in the slammer faster than you could say 'book em'."  
  
"Well, I don't have any vacation time coming up, so it's a safe bet I won't be going anywhere for a while. I'm pretty sure you know where to find me." he said and tilted his head.   
  
"Right then, see you around, Detective." she said and walked off before could reply.  
  
"Wait! what about--" he stopped when a hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped, turning around he saw his father. "Jeez pop! don't do that!"  
  
"You did not know I was coming?" he asked a hint of concern in his voice and Peter shrugged.   
  
"No, but I'm kinda stressed at the moment." came the reply.  
  
"I sense a great distress within you, my son." the elder Caine said simply.  
  
"It's nothing pop, really..but what am I going to do now, my 'ride' just took off without me..guess she meant her threat." Peter said sighing and putting his hands on his hips looking around the forest. "Me, a murderer.." he muttered mostly to himself. But at his fathers raised eyebrow he waved his hand. "It's nothing."  
  
"You will tell me when the time is right.." his father commented.  
  
Shaking his head Peter looked around. "Well, what now--no don't tell me.. we will walk."   
  
Kwai Chang Caine mearly shrugged his usual shrug with a trace of a smile on his face.  
  
"Alright then.." but the younger Caine stopped. "How'd you ge--no nevermind, I don't even want to know.." and with that they set off.   
  
*******  
  
Aight..chapter 1 folks..*coughs* not the best but hey, it's a shot no? it'll get angsty, and suspenceful as soon as I figure out the angle for our newest lady lol.  
  
So..er.. enjoy?  
  
PS: I have my reasons for her NOT arresting him then and there. So..just bare with me. 


	3. The eyes of darkness

Shattered   
  
Chapter 2: The Eyes of Darkness   
  
Disclaimer: I own nobody but Terri, Ms. Langely, and a few misc. people who decide to show up along the way :) I write merely for the pleasure of creation and am gaining nothing from it but seeing my works up and being read. Any and all movements against me will be taken (seriously) and thrown out the window… thank you very much.  
  
AN: This is the first story that I can actually write and keep writing, well keep writing a chapter almost every day, I'm unsure about whether this one will keep with the "day to day" ritual, but I'll try my hardest.   
  
I have one question, am I the only one who cried during Requiem? I saw it on Tuesday and cried...*smirks* I feel pathetic but hey.   
  
Anyways, I'm going to--hey I just noticed something (A bit of an insider's pov) the Title for this chapter fits the character of Ms. Terri. *chuckles*   
  
Thanx btw to Ms. Padfoot: I know that's as much as a threat than praise… Hopefully I'll have the chapter up and running before you even get online… lol. Then you can't follow through. *so there*   
  
Ivy: Does she really seem off to you? Because she has an angle in this story. I just haven't figured it out yet. Liz is helping me out, maybe you could too. lol got any ideas or theory's?   
  
Lisa: Suspense is good to a point, I'll do my best to get this story finished without killing any of my readers out there. (lol dying of waiting… er or anything else)   
  
Angeleyes: you won't have to wait long don't worry :)   
  
Now onto the story… I hope I've raised a few questions for you people, and I just read the most incredible story, and got a few ideas for torturing poor peter. *gets an evil look* so get ready when I get going we'll be going for a thrill ride. And FYI, the only reason these first two scenes are in here, is cause I couldn't think of a plausible way for Terri to react AND have Pete have his vision… so I've decided, however pathetic it is to get Pete in a little bit of life endangering trouble right off the bat lol.   
  
' '=signifies thought and telepathy   
  
Another PS: Does anybody out there know of any good Fanfics? I ran out after MJ Mink and friends site… And again, sorry for keeping you waiting! I swear I didn't plan for this to happen, but my Hey Arnold fic suddenly said "write me"… plus... what it lacks in 'shortness in time' it makes up for length and content, forgive me?   
~*~  
Two weeks had passed since the incident with detective Langley and Peter had gotten himself into a most grueling case involving a dead 21 year old bouncer, a 23 year old female, and a 25 year old druggie. There was no real connection between them besides that they were all dead, but after 5 days of sleepless nights, which were taking their toll on the frazzled detective, they found the connection, each had been a student with the murderer at a technical school not far out of Chinatown. Day before yesterday he struck again, this time Peter and Jody were ready. They took him down at noon, now all that was left was the paperwork, but that could wait. As of 1:30 he was off duty 2 hours ago.   
  
Kermit made his way out of his 'lair' just as the young detective was getting up and getting ready to go home for the night, or not.  
  
"Hey Pete, forensics just called--" but he stopped when he saw the paleness in his friend.   
  
"Kid?" Kermit said taking a step forward. "Kermit…" Peter's eyes had locked on his friend for a split second, but dizziness took over as the world took a sharp 45 degree turn on him and he lurched forward.   
  
With that action Kermit was at his Peter's side in a lightning flash move to catch the young detective as he tumbled into oblivion.  
  
"My god. Somebody call an ambulance!" He snapped and Blake was at the phone in a second.   
  
"Damn Kid, what's happened…" he said looking between Frank who was shocked into silence, and then back at his friend laying unconscious in his arms a light sheen of sweat forming at his brow. 'And how could we have missed it?'   
  
*****  
  
Now was one of the times Kermit was thankful for the blessed cover of the shades. Standing in the corner of the hospital waiting room, amidst the few late shift officers that were now talking in a soft whisper, the only real movement in the room in the three hours everybody had been there was when one or two officers would leave to go home and rest, and when a few of the closer friends would go on a caffeine run. He had tried to get a hold of Annie, but apparently the girls had taken her out of the city for a while.  
  
At around 4:45 am Kwai Chang Caine walked into the waiting room and his eyes fell on Kermit, who nodded almost unnoticeably and the elder Caine walked over. "My son-" he started but stopped abruptly just before the door to ICU opened up.   
  
Taking in the scene before him Doctor Clarence cast a somber look around the room as his eyes fell upon Caine and Kermit.   
  
"Ah, Mr. Caine, can I talk to you in private please?"   
  
"Doctor, mind my asking you how the Pete is?" Kermit asked standing up straight and moving to follow Caine.   
  
"That's why I want to talk to his father Detective." Clarence said slowly.   
  
"Just-"  
  
"Kermit, I will talk to the doctor, then tell you of my sons condition, please have patience." He then paused and motioned for the door entering the waiting room. "I do believe Jody will be here soon, she will need comforting." and with that Father and doctor walked through another door to an office just as a worried and sleep deprived Jody walked in and zeroed in on Kermit.   
  
"Where is he?" she demanded. "Is he ok? What happened?"   
  
"Still in ICU, we don't know, and we don't know." Kermit replied looking at her.   
  
"What do you mean you don't know? Was he shot, did he get hit by a car or something?"  
  
"No, nothing like that Jody, don't worry, he just passed out at the precinct." 'Yeah, that sounded right.' Kermit said to himself sarcastically.  
  
"Oh… but, how? Why?" she questioned again.  
  
"What do I look like? A doctor, I said I don't know so just back off!" he snapped then at her expression stopped, pulled off his shades and rubbed his eyes before replacing them. "Hey, sorry--didn't mean to bite your head off like that."   
  
"I-It's alright, I'm just worried about Peter." she said softly and took a seat near where he was standing.   
  
Soon enough their anxious patience paid off. Kwai Chang Caine walked in to the expectant faces of about 7 or so faces. "My son-" he paused.   
"Has been poisoned."   
  
"Poisoned, how the hell could he have been poisoned!" Kermit snapped and made one of the younger officers jump.   
  
"The doctors are unsure as to how Peter has been poisoned, they are merely concerned now with the fact that an unknown toxin is in my sons body and as of yet they have no way of treating it. I will be lending my aid in helping my son."   
  
"He's strong, he can pull through this, right Caine?" Jody asked hope in her voice and eyes.  
  
"Of course, Jody." he said placing a reassuring hand on her arm then turning to the rest of the waiting room. "I am sure... my son would be touched at your concern for his well being, but you all have loved ones to return to, I assume. So I think it best you all go home, I am sure you will be notified of his condition tomorrow." he finished with a small bow and those that were going to leave left with reassuring words and helpful smiles, leaving Jody and Kermit in silence.   
  
"Jody, I believe you should get some rest as well."  
  
"B-" Before she could protest he brought a finger to her lips and shushed her.   
  
"You'll will be of no help to my son if you end up in the hospital as well, please Jody, go home, rest. He will be fine."  
  
"Yeah, the kids strong, a fighter, no doubt he'll be up and about before ya know it." Kermit added.  
  
"I-, alright, but Kermit, you sure as hell better call me if there's any new information." she said jabbing her finger at his chest then with a smile to Caine walked out of the room slowly.   
  
"Kermit--"   
  
"You better not say you want me to leave too Caine, cause I sure don't have any 'loved ones' to return to, and I'm not leaving here till the kids better." Kermit said suddenly, there was no way he'd be leaving the side of the man he'd come to consider a 'little brother'. He'd have to call Karen soon to get her back in town from a meeting if something happened, assuming she didn't already know.   
  
A faint smile appeared on the older mans face as he inclined his head slightly. "On the contrary, I was going to suggest you stay, Peter will want to see you when he wakes." he said with a half shrug and then added. "I must go get supplies, please, I have--'cleared'? it with Doctor Clarence, go talk to Peter."  
  
Kermit raised an eyebrow behind his glasses.   
  
"You must help him Kermit, you are his friend, give him the strength to battle the evil that has purged his soul. Make him want to survive." with that he disappeared out the door.   
  
"Of course, I'd do no less for the kid." with that he shrugged his stiff shoulders and walked through the ICU doors.   
But before he had a chance to even threaten a young orderly who started to question him Dr. Clarence walked up and directed him to the room Peter was in.   
  
"Please, keep it quiet, I know you need to be in there Mr. Griffin, but try to keep it quick if you can."  
  
"I'll be there as long as I need to Doc." was all he said before he slipped into the room and stopped.   
  
Looking at Peter he sighed and moved to the bed side to visually make sure he was alright. "Alright Kid, you'd better hold on, I promised Paul I'd keep an eye on you, and god knows if he comes back to find you dead while under my care I'll never live to regret it."   
  
Seeing how pale his young friend was Kermit took his glasses off and rubbed his face. How, in the two weeks he'd been at this case with his friend, could he have NOT noticed something suspicious enough to get his friend poisoned? More importantly who did it, because they would pay. Nobody hurt his family without regretting it. Nothing short of death would keep him from losing this brother.  
  
"Come on Kid, you've got everybody here waiting for you to wake up, and a pile of case files to look forward to when you wake up, wait, would that get you wake up? No, doubt it. Maybe Frank'll go easy on ya, at least till Christmas." he realized he'd begun to babble. "Damn you Peter, even when you aren't running head long into something like Rambo you end up near death, is it a family trait or something." he stopped and looked at the shades in his hands. "Don't you dare leave us kid."  
  
*****   
  
The first thing Peter registered was what was going on, and that was that he wasn't at the precinct. 'Where am I?' he thought as he opened his eyes and, when they focused he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked as he stood up.   
The sight before him was shocking, millions of pictures, some poster size, of people, school pictures mainly. There was an eerie sense of foreboding from this place he was in, something was wrong, something terribly wrong.   
  
Then he saw her, a woman whom he thought disappeared off the face of the earth, the woman whom he'd never forget again. "Terri?" he asked to the shadowed female in the corner. "Terri, is that you?"  
  
"I've waited a long time for this Caine, a very long time. You weren't the only one with a secret. You weren't the only one who was a freak." she said her voice barely above a whisper.   
  
Suddenly he heard two gun shots, and a scream from another room and he flinched when the scream suddenly stopped and all fell silent. "What's happening?"   
  
"You're fault... she's dead because of you Peter, you had to snoop around you had to try to save the day again, now she pays, and so will you. I will exact my revenge."  
  
"Revenge?"   
  
"For the path I took, remember? You tried to save me that day at the orphanage, but I didn't listen, I wasn't going to listen to a freak like you." she snarled and circled in on him coming up just in his face her eyes dangerously narrow.   
  
"Why, why are you doing this?" he asked suddenly feeling pain in his back, and a faintness that could only be recognized as unconsciousness sneaking up on him.   
  
"I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answer." a voice whispered only for him to hear.   
  
Suddenly the pictures that surrounded him on the floor, walls and ceiling began to echo with laughter, not filled with joy, but with taunting and malice. They were laughing at him.   
  
"St-stop this..." he whispered and the pain in his body seemed to overwhelm him as he fell to the ground the laughing getting louder and closer.  
  
The dark haired woman stood over him, a look of neurotic pleasure on her face at his pain.   
  
"Everyone is changing, there's no one left that's real Peter, everything's turning tables. The world I'm creating." she chuckled as he squeezed his eyes shut and bent over trying to shut out the laughter that was deafening.   
  
"Stop it! Stop, stop..." he pleaded. "I didn't do anything, I tried to help you, please stop this!" he whispered.  
  
"It's your turn now." echoed in his head repeatedly.   
  
*****   
  
Kermit had been shocked out of his own reverie when he heard Peter mumble "Stop this." softly and shift in his bed.  
  
"Problems." he muttered and, sunglasses back on he moved to the side of the bed. "Pete, hey kid."   
  
"Stop, stop it… I didn't do anything." he said his voice rising slightly his eyes squeezing shut as if in pain, his hands darted up to his face suddenly and Kermit had to grab his right arm from having him pull the IV out.   
  
"Pete, come on, wake up, you're going to be fine!" he said shaking his young friend slightly as he noticed the color that had returned draining rapidly to leave a ghostly appearance. 'Caine, hurry up--get back here.' he thought as Peter jerked again.   
  
"Hey, it's alright, come on." this wasn't going good. 'If you were awake I'd slap you.' he threatened.  
  
"That, would not be a good idea Kermit." a voice softly said causing the ex-mercenary to start.   
  
"Damnit Caine, don't do that." Kermit muttered and backed away watching as Caine moved to his son's side.   
  
Silently he watched as the elder Caine touched his sons face gently and the jerking stopped and he relaxed. "It is alright my son, you are safe now, I am here." he whispered in his sons ear and pulled back.   
  
'Don't know how you do it...' Kermit shook his head when he saw Pete calm almost instantly.   
  
"Please Kermit, go and find Doctor Clarence, tell him to come here as soon as possible." Caine said and Kermit nodded. "Right on it." and with that he left.   
  
After a minute or so of silence Kwai Chang Caine took his sons hand in his own and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath he concentrated. 'My son, you must fight this. The toxin, though dangerous, can be taken away if you wake up. I know you have retreated, recoiled from the pain that has lashed at you… find strength..'   
  
*****  
  
Peter suddenly felt the scene wash away to leave blackness. 'Wh-what's going on?'  
  
He'd heard Kermit's voice earlier, it'd taken over the laughter and driven it back to leave silence.   
  
Now his father, he heard his father. 'You must fight this… find strength...'   
  
Closing his eyes he let the warmth of his fathers comfort, and chi take him over and he slowly opened his eyes.   
  
Staring back at him was his father.   
  
"Hey, g'morning pop." he said, his voice no louder than a whisper, with a small smile.   
  
*****   
  
Kermit had entered the room just as Caine had stood up and bent over his son again. "You are safe my son." he had heard again.  
  
"You awake kid?" he asked and stepped aside as Clarence walked in as well and stood just to the right of Caine.   
  
"If you can call it that." he heard Peter say and smirked.   
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living kid." He commented and Clarence smiled a little.   
  
"So, Mr. Caine, you've decided to grace us with your presence today, how do you feel?"   
  
"Oh you know, the norm, like hell."   
  
"Peter." his father chided softly.   
  
"Sorry pop, so what's this about?" he suddenly grimaced and closed his eyes.   
  
"What's the matter?"   
  
"Dunno… just sud--" he stopped and balled his hands into fists as he rode out the sudden pain throughout his body.   
  
"Peter, open your mouth."   
  
"Mmm? What?" he asked opening his eyes to see his father going for something in his pouch. "Why?"  
  
"You have been poisoned, I must help you." Caine replied simply and pulled out what looked like a powder.   
  
"P-Poisoned? How? When?" Peter tried to jump up but the IV and a hand on his shoulder from his father stopped him. "Shouldn't I be unconscious or something? Near death, with no chance of waking?"   
  
Kermit raised an eyebrow. "What do you think you're in the hospital for?"  
  
"Sleep Deprivation?"  
  
"That could be too, have you slept lately Peter?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"How many hours?"  
  
"Long enough."   
  
"Try again." added Kermit  
  
"Well, I guess in the past two weeks maybe 6 hours total?"   
  
"And this doesn't bother you?"  
  
"Course not doc, sleeping screws up my metabolism." he replied cheekily and got a stern look from his father. "Sorry, jeez."   
  
After a few moments of silence within the room Caine spoke. "You must   
take this, Peter."  
  
"Oh no, let's not and say I did." he replied shaking his head, and regretting the movement as an aching returned to the left side of his head.   
  
"Peter! Regardless of how you may feel you have a deadly and unknown toxin in your system, but I can help you, it will be chance that this works, but we must try, so if you do not wish to die you will do as I say." his father admonished with a tone he took quite a few times back at the temple and the younger Caine suddenly looked down and got a sheepish tone to his voice.   
  
"I'm sorry father." and with that, and a disgusted face, he took the herbal mixture that had been made into a make-shift tea, and grimaced at the taste, but finished it off.   
  
"Now, you must rest my son."  
  
"But I don't feel tired pop." but even as he spoke his voice slurred. 'Well that's got a kick..' he thought and when he saw his father smile softly he closed his eyes, this time for a peaceful sleep, hearing only Doctor Clarence say something to an orderly who'd come in, something about getting charts, and a syringe, and then Kermit leaving..   
  
****   
  
"Tell me he survived." Terri hissed to the black haired male who had come into the room. "Tell me he survived your fatal mistake, and you walk out of here to live another day."  
  
"H-he did Ms. Lang, at least his doctor said he should, the last tests to come b-back showed the toxin was receding." he stuttered and kept his eyes low.  
  
"Now, tell me--why did you do something as stupid as poison him Warren, can you tell me that? And can you tell me why, in the two weeks I've had you and Valence watching him you never once mentioned you poisoned him." her eyes narrowed and she snapped. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!"   
  
His head came up and looked at her in the eyes, terror building. "I-It was Valence's idea, he t-t-thought you'd prefer just to get him out of the way. Save you the trouble."   
  
"Save me the trouble, is that what he said, save me the trouble, or the pleasure of speaking to my old friend again?" at his blank face she rolled her eyes.   
  
"Correy, send Valence in, now." Silence lasted only minutes before she sighed.  
  
"Warren, do me a favor, the next you or your partner have a bright idea, forget it." she threatened. "Now get out of my site before I decide to change my mind and not let you live."   
  
He nodded nervously and turned to leave, but just as the door opened she whispered. "Too late, I changed my mind." and with a flash of metal the gun in her hand went off dropping Warren to the ground dead on the spot.   
  
Ssnap   
  
A bright flash of light, then the very same darkness of her office.  
There was a hesitance. "Valence, come in here." she ordered.   
  
"Y-yes ma'am?"   
  
"So, I hear it was your bright idea to poison Caine." she said a certain glint in her eyes.  
  
After a moment of hesitation he nodded.  
  
"Now, where in the orders 'watch him, learn about him and his friends.' did you get 'Poison him'?"   
  
"I-I-I don't-don't know Ms. Lang."  
  
"You don't know? You don't know," she laughed and ran her hand over the barrel of her .38 mm.   
  
"Well that's just too bad for you." she whispered.  
  
"You know, when I was a girl in the orphanage, a boy arrived. Looked so different, pathetic, lonely, angry. I thought at first I could befriend him, maybe I'd found a kindred spirit, somebody who could relate to who I was… but you know what? He wasn't like me, he was a lot like you--a free spirit, nervous, a little naive to the ways of life, to the real world. And you know what, had it not been for the cop who fostered him, I could have done something about him and his 'spiritual enlightment' philosophies. Do you know what I would have done?"   
  
By now Valence had eased a little. "What?"   
  
"This." she said and aimed for his forehead, before he could blink he dropped to the ground as a 'Ssnap' was heard and the flash of light zapped to the left of the room.  
  
"Fool," she muttered and pushed a button. "Correy… get somebody in here to 'clean up'." she said and then all was silent.   
  
"Soon father, very soon you shall have the life back that was taken away from you, and you shall have immortality. And I shall have my revenge." her eyes glinted and a deep throated laugh echoed in the room.   
  
****   
  
Opening his eyes, the first thing he realized was he was in a new room, and a familiar one at that, light was streaming in the through the curtained window and he sat up a little to get a better look around.   
  
When he looked around he spotted Kermit looking at him and he raised his eyebrows. "You really don't sleep do you?"   
  
"Do you?"   
  
"Sometimes." he replied with his usual grin. "Where's my father?"  
  
"Getting some breakfast for you, and waiting for Jody and the captain."  
  
"Hmm, calling in the big guns, what--am I going to get a talking to about my sleeping habits?"   
  
"No, you'll get that from Annie when she gets here tomorrow." Kermit suppressed a smile at the look he got from Peter.   
  
"You called my mother on me, that was a low blow."  
  
"It was Caine's idea, so go whine to him."   
  
"I would prefer if you--did not whine." a voice said from the doorway causing both the men in the room to start.  
  
"Morning p-dad…" Peter said grinning. "So, when do I get out of here?"   
  
"Later in the afternoon after doctor Clarence has confirmed you are safely 'out of the woods?' and after you eat." he replied and handed his son what looked to be scrambled eggs, water, and--something resembling jello.  
  
"What, no tea?" Peter quipped and then ducked his fathers glare.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"You will have tea later on, when you are at Annie's house-"   
  
"What?! No way, I'm going back to work, or at least my place." the younger Caine argued.   
  
"It is either your mothers, or my place, and Annie would prefer her house."   
  
"Yeah, nothing worse than making mom mad kid, especially Annie." Kermit added and smiled a little smugly at the look he received. "And about work, you aren't coming back for a few days, Captain says you're off till Monday." Kermit added offhandedly.  
  
"The he--" he stopped at the stare from his father and resorted to sulking, but then, got up and ignored the looks he received. "Hey, I'm sick not paralyzed."  
  
"Well, at least you were in bed that long, guess it's all we could ask for."   
  
"Funny, Kermit." The door opened just as Pete looked up.  
  
"Ahh, Detective Caine, so good to see you on your feet, I would have gotten worried had you allowed yourself to be kept down any longer." Clarence said with a chuckle.  
  
"What is this? Am I an easy target for jokes today? See what you started Kermit?"   
  
"Hey, not my fault kid."   
  
"Sure… fine..."  
  
"Now, since you're up and about detective that means you must be   
healthy, maybe a little sleep did you good, you have color again and as for your blood tests, the results came back negative, the toxin, whatever the hell it was is gone." Clarence said and sighed. "Now, I'm supposing you don't want to be here much longer, so say." he checked his watch. "in four hours, at 3:30 you can get out of here, of course you'll be going to Annie's, and staying out of work for a few days, doctors orders-"  
  
"And they'll be followed strictly, one way or another." came a familiar voice from the hallway and Peter turned around to see Annie   
walk in unnervingly followed by Jody, Carolyn and Kelly.   
  
"Well we've got a regular party going on in here." Kermit muttered and got up.   
  
"Where are you going Kermit?" Annie asked when she felt the shift in the air.  
  
"For a walk, it's getting crowded here, Captain should be here soon anyways."  
  
"I will, walk with you Kermit." Caine said and Peter raised an eyebrow.   
  
"We must talk." At this Kermit raised his eyebrows at Caine.  
  
"Alright, come on Caine, let us walk." and with that, and a reassuring hand on Peter's cheek from his father they left the room, leaving Pete with a very perturbed and worried family.  
  
"Now, let's talk." started Annie as Peter sat down with a hidden groan, somehow he'd be getting in trouble.   
  
******  
Soon enough 3:30 rolled around and everybody had gathered in the lobby.   
  
"This does look like a party." Peter said smirking.   
  
"Watch it Partner." Mary Margret stated and Jody laughed a little.   
  
"Wait till you get to the house."   
  
"What do I got a welcome home party for me?"  
  
"No, but you'll have a guard with you." Karen Simms said and Peter knew immediately who.   
  
"Somehow you were poisoned Peter, I don't want that happening again, and it won't."   
  
"Yeah, anything else happens and I'll have the national guard on my back." Peter mumbled and Kelly giggled.  
  
A nurse walked by and waved at the young detective. "Now don't you come back so soon Pete, you do and 132'll be yours permanently."   
  
"Better get it ready then."   
  
"Peter!" his father chided.  
  
He ducked his head and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Po--dad."   
  
"Well then, barring no further complications." Clarence started.  
  
"What, like getting shot, or falling down a flight of stairs within the next few minutes?"  
  
"Careful kid, I hear the automatic doors give you hell every now and then, watch your step."   
  
Peter shot him a look then turned, after saying bye to Skalaney and Jody, then his father, who mentioned having a lesson at 4 with one of the younger students (but who also promised to be back later.) started out the door with his mother, sisters, and 'older brother'.   
  
But as soon as they got to the curb near the car Peter suddenly felt a shift in the air, and a rush of emotions hit him at once causing him to stumble slightly. Terror, anger and sheer panic was followed by the form of a 14 year old girl colliding with him causing him to stumble into the car.   
  
"Help me! Please help me!" she cried and looked at Peter with wide terror filled eyes, and now as one of the times he wished he weren't an empath, the close she was the worse the emotions were.   
  
"Hey, whoa..shh, it's alright, what's wrong?" he asked but the only reply he got was a stiffled sob as she fell to her knees crying.  
Looking up he exchanged glances with Kermit who was just as shocked as he was. "Shh.." he mumbled again and pulled the girl into a hug trying to calm her.  
  
*****   
Heh… hmm....*coughs* yeah well… ok pathetic cliffy.   
  
*chuckles*   
Here we go… wish me luck at the doctors!  
  
Hopefully I'll be fine.  
Ms. Prongs (who promises another chapter asap)   
  
PS: A huge thanx to Ms. Padfoot (who else would I get to beta *chuckles*) 


	4. A plea

A quick apology.  
  
From Ms. Prongs on "Castaway"  
  
My reasonings for NOT posting in such a long time (pathetic huh? now I have to give excuses)  
  
I know it's not much, it doesn't mean much. But as most of you know..well those of you in highschool know, it's nearing the end of the year (about 26 days left!) and that means that tests are going to be abound, as well as the 4 projects in Science, English, Japanese and History I have to have done within the next 3 weeks.   
  
So, basically what I'm asking is that anybody out there who reads my stories, please don't give up on me, I've tried to sneak in a little writing time here and there and I've gotten to page 8 of chapter 3 "Castaway"  
  
It'll be coming out, around the 2nd or 3rd week of May. Please forgive me guys, I'm trying so hard, but everythings caught up with me. Piano Recital, Spring concert for Choir, Projects, tests. it's all pulling me in twenty different directions!!!  
  
So, be paitent, that's all I ask of you!  
  
Domoo Arigato Gozaimasu (bows) lol.  
(Thank you very much :D :D ) 


	5. Castaway

Shattered

Chapter 3: Castaway, 

Disclaimer: So begins another chapter, where Pete and the gang don't belong to me..but our new girly girl, Terri, and our new cop girl all belong to me.. As well as a few people who just happen to 'pop up' along the way.

Authors Notes:   
  
Well I hope you guys are happy..lol.  I'm on chapter 3 *cheers*...yeah ok so it's no biggie, and the cliffhanger...that wasn't even a cliffy. well whatever.  Anyways, here's chapter 3..hopefully you guys won't have to wait as long as you had to for chapter 2...this will hopefully be as long and detailed, but take less time. :)

Plus this chapter is basically all about our new 14 year old friend, a little background check, flash back or two, etc etc..  
  
I hope I did ok..I know that Empathic thing probably disagreed with you guys. but I have my reasons to believe..lol and I'm looking into something. my theory's so there :P  
  
Enjoy.  
  
As always..thanx to Ms. Padfoot (WYLTK) for bein my beta, and keeping me writing..and making me get better lol. ;) Thanx girl!

And you know what? Reviews or not, it don't matter *sighs* I write cause I can, if I must I'll make a site (to put up on my mega page..which deathly needs to be updated *grimaces*) and put my stories there.  

Authors End Note:

It's now PG-13 for Violence (or lack there of due to authors poor writing skills..*looks at lizzy nervously*) and language.

Ok..fine..I've changed my mind, we get a BRIEF glimpse into Danielles past..and Caine makes one of his famous disappearing acts..and Dani girl gets to see the effects this has on Pete! lol.  
*****

The sudden silence from the strange girl caused Peter to immediately worry. Looking up he nodded to Kermit who went back into the hospital.  Pulling her back he grimaced when he looked into her emerald eyes, pain and sadness perminantly etched into her stare. 

What he saw, next to the pain were flashes of a scene, click of a gun, screaming, gun blast, crying.  He had to close his eyes to catch his breath; this girl had been through alot. 

But it was when he could hear the doors opening behind him, Kelly gasp, Carolyn whisper something to Annie and the mumbled words of the medical crew did his attention drift to her midsection which was a deep shade of crimson.  Bleeding, she was bleeding. The gun blast, damn! She'd been shot!

"God no, somebody get over here, this girls been shot, hurry!" he called and lifted up the now unconscious teenager and placed her on the gurney, turned to Kermit who was standing next to Annie and sighed. "Kermit, get mom and the girls home."  
  
"What about you Peter, you're supposed to come home with mom!" Kelly argued.

"I'll be there soon alright? I'll call when I hear news of our new friend." he replied and ran a hand through her hair lovingly then returned the hug she gave him and turned towards the hospital doors that the crew were heading towards. "Kermit-"  
  
"I'll be back kid, don't worry." his friend reassured and let Annie into the passengers side, while Kelly and Carolyn got into the back and they took off.

With that said and done Peter ran through the doors and nearly collided with Doctor Clarence who was now making his way to the unconscious girl. "I think she was attacked." he said softly.

"Well, whatever happened we need to get her to surgery, she's bleeding pretty bad..Shouldn't you be at home resting detective?" he said then raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of the bloodstain on his otherwise white shirt. 

"Not the point here, I'm going to stay till I know she's ok, then I want to see her." 

"Making demands already? Hailey, get her up to OR and prepare her for surgery, page Kinney and McMillan and tell them to get ready for emergency surgery, now!" he snapped over his shoulder to a young nurse, the one that Peter recognized as the one who'd teased him earlier.

"Detective Caine, I realize that you're concerned for this young lady, but you yourself still need rest, if you'll excuse me I have a patient to tend to, if you must stay here, go up to the waiting room, I'll get you information as to her health as soon as we get out of surgery."   
  
"Alright.." Pete said and sighed. This just wasn't his day.

*****

Nearly four hours later Peter was woken up at 7:30 by a tap on his forehead. "huh?" he looked around for a second, dazed.

"Welcome back to the land of the living detective Caine.." a familiar female voice entered his ears and soon his eyes focused on the face.

"Doctor Sabourin?" his features registered obvious shock. "Wha--I thought it was Clarence.." he stopped with a blank expression.

"Doctor Clarence did indeed perform the emergency procedure that help out that girls life, but I decided to deliver the news." she then proceeded to chuckle. "Talk about an interesting turn of events, usually I'm out here briefing your family and about 10 or 11 friends and or co-workers about you, now it's you here in the dreaded waiting room."

Peter managed a smile and stood up to look her better in the eye. "So, how is she?"  
  
"Our friend will be fine, she should make a full recovery, however it was touch and go there for a while."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, like you said earlier she'd been shot. Twice." her voice said sadly.

"T-twice? my god..where?" 'or more importantly why..' his mind questioned.

"Once in her stomache, that's the injury you noted..3 millimeters from her spine, that's what held us up..she'll be in here for a little while, just to heal atleast..and under pain killers.  But the second one was just a graze to her shoulder."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  


"She's in recovery at the moment, sorry Peter, she'll be moved to her room in a few hours. But you I hear, need to get home." she said and tapped her clipboard spotting doctor Clarence near the ICU doors.

"No I don't, I'm fine." he stated.

"Fine huh? Sleep deprivation, poisoned...an interesting shade of red on your shirt...no detective you get to go home.  Besides soon enough our patient will be sleeping peacefully in room 132." she smiled.

"But--"  
  
"You aren't arguing with the good doctor now are you kid?" a voice asked from behind him causing him to stop.

"Why no I'm not." Peter retorted with a sarcastic smirk.

"Didn't think so, now I'm assuming you've had long enough to get your information on ms. Jane Doe, you'll be coming along now."

"I don't need a babysitter Kermit."  
  
"I'm not playing babysitter kid.  But you've got yourself a shadow for a while, AND--if you don't come peacefully you'll be bunking with your new found girlfriend in room 132."  
  
"And how do you suppose that would happen." the young detective asked smartly.

"Well, I got a certain gun here that may have a bullet with your name on it, you either come peacefully, or go forcefully to bed. You're choice, you have 3 seconds to choose." he replied an evil sort of smile appearing on his face.

Sabourin had to hide a smile at the stare down between the older and younger detectives. 

Finally though it was Kermit who won and Peter sighed. "Fine, but--I'm coming back tomorrow ASAP." he said and Kermit smirked as he hooked his arm around the younger detectives shoulder and steered him out the door.

"Never thought I'd hear him say he wanted to come back here." Sabourin smiled and Clarence walked up. "Would he really have shot him?"  
  
This brought a smile to the older woman's lips. "Definatly." she said as she walked off leaving a shocked doctor in her wake.

*****

The next few hours passed at odd intervals for Peter.  At times he would be sleeping, at times awake and aware, and others he would drift, to the 'Between Place' or his secret spot.  It was when he was detached and unburdened by the waking world and the pain he witnessed all around him, it was only in his secret place where he could put things into perspective and concentrate.

But for some strange reason, sometime between midnight and two he drifted to another time--and another life.  One, not his own.  

It was at this time or somewhere between this time that he realized (at least subconsciously) the strength of the bond he'd gained with that girl.

Because, before he could even catch himself he'd slip into certain places.  How? He had no clue, but with one look into eyes, back at that hospital he knew instantly things would never be the same.  Only, now neither would his sleep.

Visions passed before his eyes like flashes...something you'd catch only in movies.  He could see a smiling little girl holding hands with an older boy, a mother, father and daughter at the beach.  Two children (friends) playing and dancing...but soon those faded to scenes filled with pain.  It filled his being and surrounded him, chocking him almost.  He could hear the crying as it mingled with muffled arguments, slaps, shattering glass and slamming doors.  All eventually focusing on one terrified 13-year-old girl, sobbing in her room, hugging a pillow to her chest as she rocked back and forth in the corner of her room.

One particularly violent memory caused Peter to wake up with a cry at around 3:30 in the morning.  "No!!" the little girls voice echoed in his head though he had been the one to shout it.

A shudder passed through his body suddenly as the door was opened quickly and his father, accompanied by Annie, came in quickly to see what was the matter.

"Peter? Sweetie, what's the matter?" Annie asked, carefully sitting down on the bed next to him.

"A-nightmare my son?" Kwai Chang asked resting a hand on his son's cheek settling down on the other side of the bed.

"I-I'm not sure, pop the--I think it was another vision, only of the past." Peter replied and clutched his mother's hand tightly in his own.

"Of the past? Caine--wait Peter, who's past? Yours?"

"No, the little girl- from earlier." came the muttered reply.

"You have formed a bond with this child." Caine stated softly, rather than asked.

"Is that possible?" Annie asked after a beat of silence.

"For Peter, forming an emotional bond is, easily done. But only at a certain time."  
  


"That time being..."

"When the other person is at an emotional peak." Peter answered softly almost questioning the logic himself, but at his fathers' nod of confirmation sighed.

"Emotional peak--what?"  
  
"Peter is an empath Annie." Caine said slowly.

"Empath, but I thought he, you had visions.," she asked with a confused tone of voice as she ran her free hand through Peter's hair.

"He does, but--is also an empath, a strong one."

"Yeah, po--I mean Dad's area is telepathy and medicine.  Mine's emotions and these damned visions." Peter added and smiled a little at his fathers look.

After a moment of silence Peter turned to look his father in the eye. "Father-" the formal address causing Annie to get a surprised look. "Please, I want this to stop."  
  
The desperate tone in his voice brought a sad look to Annie's face and an unreadable expression from Caine. "I am sorry my son." the hurt in Peters eyes at these 5 words seemed to ingrain itself in Kwai Chang's heart.  His son was in pain; he could see and feel this, yet there was no way he could 'help'.  Guardians and their charges find each other in the most unusual ways, nothing could change this.

After a few seconds of agonizing silence Annie kissed Peters forehead and got up, motioning for Caine to stay when he got up to assist her to her room. "Please try to sleep Peter, you need rest." she said gently and patted his arm softly the made her way errorless to the door and out silently.

Can soon stood up.

  
"Please--father, don't leave." Peter said quickly.

"I am not leaving my son, I will be here." he said and settled into a lotus position. "You will be fine my son." he muttered.

"Thank you. Father." Peter sighed as the humming from his fathers chanting soon lulled the younger Caine into a dreamless sleep.

'The least I can do is help him control his subconsious. Oh, my son...'

********  
  


Peter was awoken at 10:30 the next morning by a yelling Kelly. "PETE! PETER! Get up! You have a visitor!!!"

"Mmm?" he mumbled and rolled over. "Who?"  
  
"Me sleepyhead." Jody said walking into the room smirking and holding a book in her hands.

"What do you want?" he asked sitting up.

"Well it's not 'me' per say lover boy, you've got yourself a new fan." the blonde replied holding out a sketchpad to him.

Casting his partner a strange look he flipped it open and his eyebrows shot up.  Sketches of the city, the ocean, mothers and daughters, families. sadness. The emotions rushed back to him when he saw these.

"Partner?" Jody asked a concern look entering her face.

The one that stopped him and made his heart jump into his throat was an elaborate drawing of a girl, crying and clutching a pillow, long curly brunette hair a mass of curls. Pain...how does she do this? He took a breath, held it, then released and flipped the page again and froze.

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Kermit asked walking through the doorway and stopping when he saw the younger man sitting at the edge of the bed frozen, and staring at a sketchpad. Curiously he made his way around the other side and peered over his friends shoulder and his eyebrows shot up. "Whoa."  The picture of his friend was perfectly portrayed.  The face, hair, everything...the eyes however haunted him.  'Looks like he's got some demons like me to work through.' he thought to himself and looked to gauge the reaction of the younger man.

The emotions Peter felt from the picture betrayed the pained look in the hazel eyes of the drawing.  Safety, hope, strength, loyalty.  Small words finally caught his eyes, but he flipped back to the picture of the girl and saw a small writing.

'I wanna scream  Let the blood flow that keeps me alive'

Flipping back to his picture he looked down to the writing and sighed.

'You can stop the world  Try to change my mind'

"She wants to see you peter.." the young detective vaguely heard his day partner say.

'You can stop the world  But you won't change me..' those words surprised him back to reality and he looked up. "Then let's go." he said and got up and left the room before anybody else could say anything.

"Peter." his father said and he stopped and turned around halfway down the stairs.  "You mustn't let your emotions get in the way of your judgment."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You will know soon enough." the older man said and moved back up the stairs leaving Peter staring after him.

Shaking his head the younger man made his way downstairs only to find it empty.  Smiling a little he looked outside to find the stealth parked in the driveway. When he found the keys still in the ignition he couldn't help from grinning. "Thank you Jody." 

  
Meanwhile, Kermit and Jody were walking downstairs till they heard the sound of tires on gravel.

  
"Oh no. I left the keys in Pete's car!" Jody exclaimed and ran the rest of the stretch to the front door and threw it open in time to see the blue car disappearing down the road. 

  
"Damnit! I'm gonna kill him." Kermit said through gritted teeth as he moved to the Kermit mobile. "Get in, we're going to the hospital."

"Alright.." Jody said slowly and got in the passengers side with just enough time to close the door before they backed out and made their way quickly towards County General. 

*******

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" A soprano voice could be heard from down the hall. 

  
Peter chuckled to himself as he slipped past the two nurses talking to each other softly passing him in the hall. 

Opening the door slightly he saw a blonde nurse trying to get blood from the young girl.  "You want blood? Take your own, get that needle away from me!"  
  
"Hey now, is that any way to speak to Sandy?" he said flashing his famous smile at the flustered nurse.    
  
"Who are you?" the young brunette snapped but stopped when she saw him. "You." she froze on the spot.

"I take it you remember me from yesterday?"

"What? No, you're from my sketchpad, from my dreams!" she said suddenly but calmed down and that's when the nurse took her chance to get the blood, then slip out of the room with a small greeting "Detective." and a wink.

  
Taking his chance to sit down Peter made his way to the seat next to the girls bed and made himself comfortable. "So, let's start with this..since we already seem to know eachother, let's introduce ourselves, I'm Peter Caine." he said extending a hand and ignoring the confused look.  
  
"Danielle Larson." the brunette said and took his hand and they looked at eachother for a second recognition and an odd understand passing between them.

"How'd you know what room I was in if you didn't know my name?" Danielle asked curiously.

"This is my usual room when I, ahem..come for visits." Peter replied with a smirk. "Plus, I asked last night when you first arrived.

"You get a regular room, why?"  
  
"Well, let's just sya I'm one of their more frequent patients."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well, when you work with the police force you make a few enemies, or if you're like me, a so-called 'hotshot' cop, you tend to land yourself in the hospital and let me tell you for being a frequent visitor i'm not their favorite patient."

"Why?"  
  
"Because the kid can't seem to listen very well." another voice said as the door opened and three people walked in (Kermit, Jody, and Clarence..)

"Kermit, Jody..Doctor Clarence! so good to see you!" said Peter jumping up and casting Danielle a quick wink.

"Peter! why in the world did you do that!?" Jody all but shouted at her partner.

"It was my car, the keys were there, I was able to walk, I could drive--as you can see I'm standing here now and.." he stopped at the dangerous look he was recieving from Kermit and he sat down before the words even left the ex-mercenaries mouth.

Danielle got an amused look in her eyes at the scene infrontof her and barely paid attention to Dr. Clarence checking her vitals (and watching as well).

"You realize how childish that stunt was Peter?" Jody asked putting her hands on her hips in aggrivation.

"Here's a better question, do you realize that, while I'm 'playing babysitter' as you so kindly put it, if you were to get hurt I'd have Annie, your father AND Paul, should he ever get ear of this read to kill me.  I don't feel like playing damage control kid! We were coming here anyways! what the hell were you thinking!?, no offense to the young lady but she's not worth you risking your neck."  
  
Now Danielle was getting worried, this older man seemed a little dangerous, what was his story?  
  
Peter was having a hard time coming up with a reply to that barrage of words so he got a hopeless look and shrugged. "Look Kermit, Jody..I realize it wasn't the smartest thing to do.."  
  
"You gcan say that again.." Jody muttered.

  
"But you got to remember, the poisons gone, has been for what.. 24, 25 hours? I'm fine, fit!"  
  
"This coming from the kid who was laying in that exact bed, at about 9:30 yesterday morning half dead!" Kermit snapped.

Peter flinched at this, "yea, I know, but she wanted to see me, I'm sorry.."

"Sorry?" Jody snorted and threw her hands up and followed Clarence out the door. "Kermit, you deal with him, I give up."  
  
Kermit tossed a look at Danielle who blinked a few times then smiled meakly. "Uh..hi, names Danielle"

"Kermit."  
  
"Like the frog?"  
  
"He stole my name." the older man replied and shot Peter a glare.

  
"Hey, what was that for?" the younger man said getting a defensive look.  
  
"Do you even have to ask? you're on thin ice as it is." 

This brought silence to Peter mighty quickly.

"Kid you-"

"Kermit?" Jody asked as she peered around the corner.

"What?"  
  
"You ah, got a visitor." she stated softly.

"Who the hell..oh!" he paused, nodded to Jody, then said pointedly to Peter, "You, detective Cain had better be here when I get back or I'll shoot you, got it?"  
  
The younger man nodded silently.

Once Kermit left Danielle started asking questions. "What was that all about? What's with him anyways, does he always wear those shades, and are you in some kind of trouble?"  
  
"Inquisitve kid aren't ya, how are you anyways?"  
  
"Going on 13, now answer my questions."  
  
He chuckled and settled into the chair. "Kermit's one interesting character I'll give you that, sort of a partner with me at the 101st, saves my butt almost always, yes he always wears the shades, yes I think I'm in trouble, and what's going on?" at this he wondered if he should explain. "Well see, I was poisoned sometime in the last few days while working on a case." he said as he looked down to his left hand and for the first time since just before he left the hospital rechecked his pointer finger, "I'm a homicide detective, fun huh?" he rolled his eyes. "Well, apparently the poison or whatever it was about killed me, I er--well ok so I didn't exactly help much, but what was I supposed to do, hell I had to get that case closed and--I'm babbling aren't I?" at her nod and smirk he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, bad habit, big mouth, anyways, I just kinda woke up yesterday morning."  
  
"And you're up and about? You a quick healer or do you just not care about your health?" she asked sarcastically.

"Hey! don't you start on me too kid, I get enough of that from everybody else." he said defensively. "I also get yelled at too, by way too many people" he sighed.

"You must have a lot of people that love you then." she muttered and he sensed a shift in her emotions.

"Not really, my captain chewed me out for not following procedures, in the sense that I nearly got both me and my partners killed day before yesterday, and both of my partners yelled at me for letting myself get sick." he snorted at this. "Skip a few useless meals and they bite your head off, partners being Jody, the blonde you saw earlier, day shift partner, and Mary Margeret Skalaney, my night shift partner." 

"You got three partners basically?" 

"If you don't count my father yeah."  
  
"Your-father?" she asked incredulously. "What's he got to do with this?"  
  
"Long story..anyways, you wanted to see me so I'm told? about what?" he said switching the topic of conversation from him to her.

She blinked a few times, wincing at the movement in her shoulder, which caught Pete's attention.

"Oh! hey how's your shoulder doing? you seem to have healed pretty well for a girl shot twice.  They got you on a lot of meds?"

"Yes, and I am a pretty fast healer, I'm in a lot of pain but you won't notice cause I'm a good actress, my shoulder hurts but Doctor Clarence says it was only a graze and I'll be fine in a few days.  _But_ they're making me stay here for another three days with this stupid stomache wound."

"Guess that means I have to stay out of trouble for a while."

Danielle smiled a little then shook her head "You asked me why I wanted to see you, well I--um have something to tell you, it's a little--odd? So, please don't think I'm insane." she paused for a second.  
  
"Alrightly."  
  
"I-ah, saw you in my dreams last night Detective-"  
  
"Peter."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Call me Peter, I won't be a detective till Monday, when they actually let me back in the precient."

"Oh, alright-well anyways, I'm not exactly sure what it was I saw though.  Fragments of things, like out a movie, a really twisted movie mind you." she looked up to gauge his reaction and found him smirking but attentive. "Yes, well..I'm not sure what exactly it all means, a woman with blonde hair holding a baby, people in robes, a kid falling off something." This got Pete's attention but he remained silent. "I think--an orphanage or something." she scoffed slightly. "Dragons, and lightning, fights and arguments, beatings and car chases...you appeared later on though, Detective Peter Caine, drives a blue stealth umm...son to Paul and Annie Blaisdale, you seem very close to your mother. Oh! Kermit was there too! what--what does all this means? most if it's just jumbled in my mind, I can't quite make anything out." she looked up curiously to see him staring.

"I-well I--how do you explain this, Dani, what you saw was, and I don't see how in hell...wait, you saw my mother? Blonde hair, gentle voice? My god, I thought I'd forgetten her." he chuckled morosely, then looked up from his monoloug to see her staring in confusion. "Sorry, I still, how did you, I mean you're not, you're only..oh forget it.  Dani, what you saw was my life, bit's of it mind you, but it's there, now certain things don't add up, and now I'm totally confused." he shook his head and sighed and she sighed as well.

"Peter?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you think I'm going to be ok?" she asked and finally let in to the pain and tried to find a more comfortable spot.

"You'll be fine kid, don't worry, you'll be scars though..trust me on that one."  he said then for the first time since getting there took time to actually see her.  Porcelin skin that, unfortunatly, was marred by black and blue bruises on her chin, cheeks, and neck.  Her eyes which still echoed pain were a brilliant hazel and her brunette hair hung in ringlets around her face. 'She reminds me of Terri..' he thought to himself reffering to a girl he'd met at the orphanage. 'Just like her, only sadder.' "Dani, give me your hand." he said suddenly, knowing exactly what to do to ease her pain. Well if it worked that is, 'if I get caught Kermits gunna kill me.'

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"If you trust me, and won't ask too many questions afterwards give me your hand." he said taking a serious tone to his voice. 

She looked at him skeptically for a few more seconds them stuck out her left hand.

Taking her hand into both of his own he closed his eyes and took in a breath then blew it out and was silent, which made Danielle even more curious.

"Oh?" she breathed out when she felt a little bit of warmth inher hand, which raised in intensity.  Slowly however this warmth worked it's way up her arm and spread through her whole body, the pain in her stomache ebbed as well as her shoulder.  She felt a bit more alive, stronger, safe..what was he doing, and how?  It was like, a light had been turned on in her soul that she never thought would go on again.  The pain she'd felt of the beating, and--well everything else, it seemed to lessen.  Like a spiritual healing as well as physical one.  But, something was wrong..

Opening her eyes she noticed Peter looking pale and swaying slightly, his grip still strong on her hand. "Peter?" she asked but got no reaction.

"Peter?..NO!" came a strange voice fromt he doorway, and was soon accompanied by a man who looked to be in his 50's.  He ran to the bedside and forcefully pulled the younger man away from her and caught him before he fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" she asked softly as this strange man eased Peter on to the bed next to hers. "Is he going to be ok?"  
  
"He will be-fine soon.." he said slowly.

"Who are you?"  
  
"I am..Caine."  
  
"Caine?" she got no reply to this.

"Peter.." Caine said touching his sons face gently.

"Pete was that your father I--what the--what happened here?" Kermit demanded when his gaze fell upon a shocked Danielle, a serious Caine, and an unconsious Peter. "One minute, I leave him alone for one damned minute!" he stormed out of the room and could be heard calling for somebody.

"What's going on, Caine! what happened, why did he just pass out on me!!" Danielle asked in a demanding voice. 

"I..will explain later...right now I must tend to my son.." Caine replied softly.

'His son?' she wondered curiously just as four people bustled in to the room, Dr. Sabourin, Dr. Clarence, Kermit and Jody.  Danielle really didn't like the fact that Kermit always wore those creepy glasses.

"Ah, Doctor Sabourin." Caine started and stood up to greet her.

"Hello Caine, and what do we have here, what happened to him?" she asked curiously looking to Peter, then back to Caine.

"He attempted a physical healing for Danielle, while he was still weak, and over exserted himself in the process."

"The sick healing the sick? Sounds like the blind leading the blind, both stupid ideas if you ask me." Kermit muttered and Jody smirked.

"Physical healing? On my patient? what kind of 'physical healing'?" Clarence asked and turned to Danielle. "Is this true Danielle?" 

"Yeah..I checked it just a second ago, and my shoulder wound, all that's left is a scar.." she said and pulled her gown down on her right shoulder to show him. 

"I'll be.." he muttered.

"I'm not surprised actually" Dr. Sabourin said slowly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"And why not? This girl had critical injuries just minutes ago, now she's nearly healed and you're not surprised?"  
  
"Kwai Chang Caine is very big on eastern healing, and is a natural, apparently his son has gained some of his more..spiritually healing abilities, is that correct Caine?"  
  
"In a sense yes, that is correct.  My son has taken some of my skills as a healer, not as an apothocary.  He takes a more direct way of healing, direct physical and spiritual healing is good to a point, but should you overexsert yourself, like he did..you...drain your chi..and can kill yourself.."

This shocked everybody in the room. 

"Well, that probably wasn't the smartest thing for him to do.." Dr. Sabourin coughed.

"No, it was not..he was still healing himself, so in a sense he was in 'shape'? to be healing another, but my son is very-"  
  
"Stupid?" Kermit muttered darkly.

  
"Pigheaded?" added Jody.

  
"Stubborn?" offered Dr. Sabourin with a small smile.

The three then exchanged glances.

"Stubborn." Caine agreed then looked at Dr. Sabourin closely. "He will need atleast another days rest, when he awakens, please tell him..to stay here, then return to Annie's house--with Kermit?" he asked casting a questioning glance towards the ex-mercenary.

"Definatly, and he will stay down, even if we need to strap him down, right doc?"  
  
"Right." Dr. Sabourin said chuckling.

Danielle remained silent throughout the whole scene, something was definatly different about these people, the Caine's especially.  And what was Peter thinking, trying to help her like that! How stupid could he get...had he died because of her, well that was some guilt she really didn't need. 

"You..should tell him of your concerns young Larson, he needs to know that..the reprecussions of his actions... stem farther than just his own being.." Kwai Chang Caine said and a faint smile appeared on his face at her shocked expression, and all she could do was nod.

  
At this point Clarence and Dr. Sabourin made their way out of the room talking quietly.

"Where are you going Caine?" Jody asked after a second, finally realizing exactly what Caine had said.

"I must leave for the time being, I will return soon..please make sure my son is taken care of while I'm away."

"Leave..wha-where are you going?" 

"I will return within the next few days." was his only reply and with that the older Caine left the room, either oblivious to or ignoring a deathly glare from Kermit.

"I-ha..how are we going to explain this one to him?" Jody asked Kermit and shook her head.  
  
"I'm going to go call Annie, tell her we'll be here for a little longer, if he wakes up..you deal with him." Kermit replied a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Right.." the blonde said distractedly as he left, then she turned to Danielle and smiled weakly.

*****

_"Momma i'm home!" a 9 year old Danielle called bounding into the house only to skid to a stop when she heard sobbing coming from the living room. _

_"Momma?" she whispered as she peered into the room, and stopped at the sight.  _

_  
The normally clean and beautiful room, with all the leather furnature just so, and the coffee table that--strangely enough was never used to drink coffee on, and the TV that was always 'off' until dinner was done, everything was messed up.  Magazines were strewn on the floor, papers were scattered, the vase that her mom had gotten as a gift from gramma was shattered on the hard wood floor, the coffee table was over turned and the video tapes, her favorite tapes, they were all on the ground.  And right in the huddled infront of the love seat crying and holding her arms to her chest.. "Momma?"  
  
The usual loving brown eyes of her mother met hers.  They were red and she had tears streaming down her face, a big bruise on her left cheek, and a fat lip.  "Momma..what..what happened?" she asked and dropped her backpack to the ground and started towards her mother, only to watch her recoil back stifling another sob as fresh tears fell from her eyes.  Her arm was hurt, she could see it was bleeding. _

_"Honey, my baby..sweet..my baby.." her mother whispered and looked at the 9 year old like she was a ghost. "Baby, come here..Dani girl..please.." she said, the desperation in her voice confusing the child, but she walked slowly to her and was pulled instantly into a death grip of a hug.  _

_Another wave of sobs wracked the 33 year olds body as she clutched her youngest daughter for dear life.  "Baby I'm sorry.." she whispered as she ran her uninjured hand through the hair of her child.  _

_"Momma..what happened.." Danielle asked again, she was scared now, she'd never seen her mom like this. _

_"Mom, I'm home!!" an older boys voice rang out through the hallway, but as soon as the 13 year old stepped into the room, he stopped and looked around confusion written on his face. "Wh--mom? what happened?" he asked when he saw his little sister being held onto like a life-line.  Silence reigned for what seemed like a lifetime. "Did dad do this?" he asked his green eyes fixed on his mother. _

_Danielle didn't understand, daddy? do this? how? Looking up she waited for momma to say no, only to see her nod and the tears she'd managed to stop slid down her face again. "Yes Chris..but, he didn't mean it--we had an argument, i-it was my fault.  I brought something up that I knew would make him angry, I'm sorry sweety, just go up to your room, everything'll be fine.." she said and dried her tears for the final time the pushed Danielle away as she stood up. "You too honey, go on up and play..I'll clean up then fix dinner."_

_"Mom.." Christopher started but was cut off. _

_"I said go to your room, do your homework, now young man, take your sister with you." their mother snapped._

_"Alright.." he said and took Danielle by the hand and led her upstairs. _

Danielle turned over in her sleep, unaware of anything else taking place within the room..only knowing she was stuck in her own private hell...

_Muffled arguing in the kitchen could be heard from upstairs in her room, where was trying hard to do her reading homework.  But the sounds of arguing, screaming, and breaking glass..it was starting to scare her._

_Mom and Dad were fighting again. _

_This time she got curious, and-quietly, she passed her brothers room, which was locked of course and snuck half way down the stairs and sat down, listening as the adults argued about something.   
  
"I'm TIRED of your insolence Natalie! You mess everything up! Damnit woman how the hell do you expect me to come home to this house, with it looking like a damned tornado came through here, no dinner and NOT be mad.  You're driving me crazy!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Todd, please..I am.  Sandy and Maria came over..they wanted to visit, I hadn't seen them in so long, they were starting to wonder--"  
  
"Wonder? Wonder what?" he snapped, and from her line of vision Danielle could see her father grab her mother by the arm and slam her into the wall, which caused her to stifle a gasp as she heard her mother sob, begging for him to let go. "Did you tell them Nat?" his voice lowered into a growl and she could just barely hear him, he was taunting her. "Did you tell them how I hit you, how I 'abuse' you, did you make up more crack pot lies about how maybe..maybe I'm abusing the children now? doing a little more than spanking, what am I doing now Natie, am I molesting them now? Like the last time you lied to the police, you little bitch!" he slammed her into the wall harder and slapped her across the face and she struggled to get away from him, gaining her another slap. _

_"Todd, please, don't let the children hear you." she sobbed._

_"Todd, don't let the children hear you.." his father mocked her and then he shoved her roughly backwards into the chair and she toppled backwards off it  then walked out the door "One day Nat, one day.." and stormed upstairs just as Danielle shut the door to her room, only to have it pushed open by her father. _

_"Danielle!" he shouted and the last thing she saw was the hatred in her fathers eyes before all went black._

"NO!!" she cried and shot up in bed, rousing another in the room.

"Mmm?" Peter muttered softly as he groaned again. "Where am I?"

"Hospital.  Bed." Danielle replied in a monotone voice.

"What? Not again, how the hell did I get here this time? Last thing I remember was..oh." he trailed off and blinked in the darkness.."Boy it's dark."  
  
"Wow, you are astute..it's 2:30 in the morning genius." the younger girl muttered and gained an unseeable glare.

"Where's my father?" Peter asked curiousty as he stumbled out of bed and made his way (albeit painfully) to the wall and switched the lightswitch on.

"He left for a few days." she said simply and shrugged. "By the way..I really appreciate what you did for me and all, but if you do it again I'll kill you if it doesn't." she then stopped at his expression.

  
"What do you mean 'he left', when? where did he go? did he say when he'd be back? God forbid.." he asked and made his way back to his own bed and sat down at the edge.

She looked at him curiously. "He left a little after you passed out, I don't know where he went though..never said, Jody asked but he just said 'take care of my son', and he said a few days..I think, maybe it was weeks..well I can't remember.." she replied.

"Great..this is just great." he said and slammed his fists onto the bed. "Damnit can't he stay in one place for more than a day? Oh of course not.. Caine's don't stay emotionally attatched to anyone or anything." he said bitterly, stopped, looked up at her and then shook his head and then closed his eyes as if concentrating. "Ok, well back to you, what was that about, the 'NO!'" 'Not to mention the fact your emotions aren't helping mine, no wonder I'm stressing..' 

  
She blinked a few times. "It was nothing, just a bad dream.."  
  
"Memories?"  
  
"Yeah--no.no!" she glared at him defensively.

  
"Hey, don't worry I got a few of my own to deal with.." he said reassuringly. 

"Yeah well.." she shrugged and then sighed. "Yes memories.."  
  
"Must have been pretty bad to have you cry out like that, want to talk about it?" he asked cautiously.

"Not particularly."  
  
"You know, I'm a very curious person, and don't usually take 'no' for an answer." he added.

"Must mean you get yourself beaten up a lot."  
  
"Oh of course, I've got more battle scars then all of the 101st put together I'll bet." he said chuckling.  "Most of them are probably from me 'opening my big mouth' or being too curious or..well let's just say I've had some interesting luck in the 7 years I've been there, but anyways..do you want to talk about it? It usually helps to take some of the pain away."

She sighed. "Look, can we talk off the record here?"

"Aren't we? I'm in a hospital bed, you're in a hospital bed, I've been banned from even entering the precient until further notice probably..I think whatever you say won't leave this room." 

Reguarding him suspiciously she smiled a little. "Alright, I think I can deal with that, but be prepared..oh and after this I get to grill you about your interesting past." 

"Deal."

"Well..ok, um." she started off nervously. "See, my mother she married Todd Larson when she was 18, had me at 20 I believe, but my older brother at 19.  Umm, I remember coming home one day from school to see mom crying in the living room, it'd been trashed." she said and got a dark look in her eyes.

Peter closed his own. "He beat her?"  
  
"She said they had a fight, and that she caused it, me and my brother believed her..but the look she had in her eyes, the terror.  Her arm had been hurt and she looked like she'd been slapped around a lot, but what could a couple of kids do.  Well ok Chris called the police and told, which put dad under investigation by the local authorities, domestic violence.  They asked a lot of questions." she sighed and made invisible circles on her sheets now wishing for the lights to be off.

"That must not have gone over very well with dad." he said knowingly 'typical jerk, cruel..'

"No it didn't, he blamed it on mom, and beat her again.  Only-..only when we were 10 and 14 did he start to beat us, after he found out it was Chris who actually told.  Just a few slaps here, grabbing arms roughly, shoving. Nothing bad, till one day, after a really bad fight with mom..he ah..came at me with a baseball bat.  Knocked me unconsious for 10 hours..I had to stay home from school for a week so the bruising on my face could go away." she shuddered.  
  
"Low life son-of-a-"

  
"But I was fine after that!" she interrupted and he looked at her.  
  
"Now I know that's a lie." he said pointedly.

  
"It-it.." she fell silent.   
  
"It what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing! leave me alone!" she snapped at him and rolled over in her bed signifying the end of the conversation for the night-er-morning.  
  
"Dani, I'm sorry..I know it's hard for you, what you must be going through, we don't have to talk anymore, just..get some rest." he said softly.

When all he got was silence in return he made his way back to the door, and shut off the light and stumbled back to the bed, cursing when he kicked the edge of the bed.  

  
Finally he lay down, and fell into a fitful sleep, one of confusing dreams of his own past mixing with those of a 13 year old girl and her own family life.  
~*~  
  
God..this took--like FOREVER to get done..and it's pathetic.

YES LIZZY I SAID PATHETIC! *glares* so there.

  
I'm over here stressing about Math Finals (10 pages..god I'm gunna fail..) but I finished chapter 3 so you guys could read something..I hope it's ok.. It turned out so different..*sighs*  
  


Well, next chapter will come sometime in June, once I have time to write.

Sorry guys for the long wait...

Ja.  
@};---

Ms. Prongs

  
  



End file.
